


Meet-Up

by snowezrogers



Series: Miraculous Team [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe has a potty mouth, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Miraculous Team AU, Please Don't Kill Me, They're All Legal French Drinking Age, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: All seven Miraculous Holders have a get together in their civilian forms to talk about recent events without drawing too much attention.





	Meet-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Minor AU where their hair changes color in their transformation to protect their identity.

Walking toward the table at the Café Panis made him nervous. This was the first time that Paris's Heroes had met up in a public place and, more importantly, not in their transformations. No, this wasn't a public reveal, simply a get-together to get to know each other better so nobody would feel nervous with the people they were to be working with. Adrien and Felix, for one, were nervous. Ladybug and them had gone through a lot together and they trusted each other. Not to say they didn't trust the new members of the team, but they were wary of their ability to protect Ladybug. They'd all been injured badly in the last akuma battle, even Ladybug. Ladybug had gotten two broken ribs while Chat Noir had gotten various painful bruises that he'd covered up with makeup for this meeting and Chat Foncé had scabbed over cut marks still healing on his legs and a minor concussion. Queen Bee had gotten a large chunk of her hair cut off and a deep gash on her back that needed stitches from the emergency services, Carapace almost had his Miraculous taken and nearly had his right arm broken and cut up in the akuma's process of trying to attain it from him, Paon had been slammed to the ground with the destruction of the Eiffel Tower and had been completely out of it after the fight. Adrien didn't doubt that he had a concussion and a lot of bruises too, Rena Rouge had almost been cut in half and had to have surgery. That fight was four days ago and they were meeting back up now because now Rena was released from the hospital. Adrien smiled as he saw Ladybug sitting with Paon, Queenie, and Rena upon him and Felix entering the cafe and he sat with them, next to Paon and Felix on his other side, leaving the outer chair to Carapace. By what he could tell, the girls wanted to sit on the same side, Rena, Queenie, and Ladybug already sitting on the same side of the table together. Paon gave a weak smile, still rubbing his eyes a bit with undoubtably a migraine from his fall with the Tower. Rena was absentmindedly running her hand over her clothed stomach where the stitches must be. Queen Bee's hair was tucked up into her hat so he couldn't see the change, as were everyone's so that nobody would find out each other's identities. But her back wouldn't touch the chair and he knew it was because it was painful to lean against stitches.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. Still having trouble with the arm." Carapace's voice came from almost directly behind Felix. The blonde jumped and squeaked with anxiety to look back as the darker man sat down in the outer seat, next to Felix. "Sorry, man." The darker man apologised.

"It's okay. Just jumpy." Felix told him. Ladybug smiled at him softly and put her hand on his.

"He's usually a really jumpy kitty in public. We don't really go out together in public without our transformation up." She told them.

"So he's a fraidy cat." Rena smirked.

"Sometimes." Ladybug confirmed.

"I have anxiety, okay?" Felix muttered, shuffling into himself as Adrien gave him a reassuring smile.

"So do I." Paon shrugged, resting his head still on his hands, seemingly still having a headache.

"Ugh, Paon, you still have that headache?" Queenie asked him.

"I have a migraine now." He looked up at them all and wiped his eyes like they angered him to continue watering. His eyes were indeed glazed with pain and bloodshot, entailing his migraine.

"Didn't the doctor give you anything for the pain?" Queenie asked.

"I told him I don't need them. I'm not taking narcotics home. My mother would find them." He rubbed furiously at his still-leaking eyes.

"Tell her you fell and hurt your head during the last akuma attack and the doctor gave them to you." Rena encouraged him.

"No, you don't get it. She's an drug addict. Anything you give her she'll take. She'd take them herself if I had painkillers in the house, perscription or not." He blinked extensively and sniffled a bit, eyes squinting as he looked at them. Adrien felt angry for him, he couldn't even take the medication he needed because his mother would take them on him.

"Would hiding them work?" Carapace tried to be helpful.

"She goes through my room every week. She'd find them." Paon told them. The silence drew out a bit, entailing a need for the change of discussion.

"My Mom left when I was four." Queenie finally piped up and Adrien looked at her incredulously, someone else on this team had lost their mother.

"My Mom died and my Dad's abusive. Noir can probably attest." Felix told her. Adrien would have elbowed him if they both weren't still injured but he simply shot him a look telling him he wasn't right about their mother's death. Paon looked between them and frowned a bit.

"What kind of abusive?" Paon asked, foregoing the fact that he'd blurted out a personal fact from his and Adrien's civilian life. Felix hesitated.

"He controls our whole day and what we do. He's not even in France for the whole month and didn't even tell us himself. We had to ask our...Mom if I could come here." He hesitated to call Nathalie their father's assistant, the others could know they were twins, or even just siblings, that was a common enough thing that nobody could question. But telling them that Nathalie was their father's assistant was nearly exposing their civilian life completely.

"Your Mom? You said she died though?" Ladybug asked.

"I wish she was my Mom. She's my father's girlfriend." Felix told them more easily.

"Oh." Came the realization from around the table.

"She probably cares more about us than he does." Adrien told them.

"Haven't you told me you're his only kids? He really doesn't care about his only two children at all?" Ladybug asked.

"She told us that she's proud of us after we came home from the last attack. That's more than our father's ever done since our Mom died." Adrien told them. Queenie scoffed angrily at the thought of his father not loving them.

"Your dad sounds like an asshole, Noir, Foncé." She told him as Felix saw the waitress walk up to their table.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked them.

"Grimbergen Rouge. Large, please." Queenie showed the woman her ID and the waitress smiled at her.

"Of course. Large Grimbergen Rouge for the lady in yellow. For the rest of you?" She asked.

"Pinot Noir, Medium." Ladybug showed her her ID as well and the waitress wrote accordingly.

"Medium Pinot Noir for the lady in red." She noted.

"I'll try the Prosecco Ricadonna. Small please." Rena showed the waitress her ID and the woman happily marked her order down.

"And you boys?" The waitress asked.

"Thé glacé a la pêche." Paon told her softly.

"Of course, sir." She seemed to know of his headache and Adrien wondered if they'd told her he had a headache when they came in to ward off suspicion of a hurt person.

"Carlsberg, large please." Carapace told her, showing his ID and Adrien had to wonder if they were all sixteen like he and Felix were or older. He doubted they could be above eighteen, they all apparently knew people that were in each other's classes.

"And you, sirs?" She asked Adrien and Felix.

"Oh um...café américain." Adrien answered easily, thanking everything for his ability to read quickly over the menu because he had definitely not been paying attention to what was happening. Felix snickered at his response but ordered cappuccino cannelle. Paon wiped his eyes again.

"I'll leave you all to decide on your meals." The brunette woman smiled at them and went back off to work.

"So, kitty. Looks like someone can read fast." Rena remarked.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Adrien told her.

"Oh? Like what?" Queenie asked him.

"I just um...I haven't really been feeling good lately." The blonde told them.

"Well you were crushed under the Eiffel Tower with me, you just didn't get a major concussion." Paon told him.

"No, it's different. Not like Miraculous related." Adrien told the peacock-themed hero. Carapace furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then what is it?" The darker-skinned hero asked him.

"Well um...My dad's girlfriend saw us come home as Chat Noir and Chat Foncé after the last fight. I was just really tired and Foncé couldn't walk that well with the cuts on his legs. He hit into something and she came and saw us." Adrien told them, rubbing at his arms.

"That's fine, Noir. Did you ask her not to tell anyone?" Ladybug asked.

"She told us she won't tell anyone." Felix assured her. Adrien looked over at Paon as he softly winced, rubbing his bloodshot eyes painfully. Adrien gently took his hands away from his eyes and stopped him from further damaging his eyes. The turquoise-eyed hero looked up at him with squinted eyes and sniffled a bit.

"Dude, you should seriously go to the doctor and ask for medications. You know one of us can give you a dose a day so you don't gotta take them home." Paon smiled at Carapace trying to help.

"Okay. I'll go after this." He agreed with them. The waitress came back around and set their drinks in front of them. Paon thanked her quietly.

"Anything to eat or would you all need more time?" She asked politely.

"Tajine de Poulet, sil vous plait?" Rena asked her.

"Of course." The waitress smiled, writing the order.

"Ouglet de boeuf, sil vous plait." Carapace told her.

"Oui, Monsiour." The waitress told him.

"Croque Madame, please." Adrien told her.

"And salade Vietnamienne." Felix ordered.

"Oui, monsieurs." She looked between Ladybug, Paon, and Queenie.

"Tartare de beouf, sil vous plait?" Queenie ordered her food.

"Risotto, sil vous plait?" Paon was quiet but Carapace repeated it for him to the waitress.

"Camembert rôti, sil vous plait." Ladybug told her her order.

"Oui madamoiselle. Anything else?" She asked. They looked at each other and all shook their heads.

"No, ma'am." Ladybug told the waitress.

"I'll be back with your food soon." She told them, slipping off to the kitchen.

"So..." Queenie looked at each of them. "...Penny for thoughts on well...anything." She told them, needing desperately to fill the silence.

"Well, has anyone actually gotten better since the last attack?" Ladybug asked.

"The bruises don't hurt as much anymore. I think they're going away. Foncé's cuts finally finished scabbing over yesterday so they'll heal soon." Adrien told her.

"My arm'll be out of commission for at least a month according to my doctor. The akuma almost severed the main artery." Carapace told her.

"My back hurts like a bitch but I'll survive. Didn't go too deep or nothing just hurts with the stitches." Queenie told her.

"My head obviously still hurts." Paon told them, face now against the table in a display of tiredness.

"Doc said no crime-fighting for another month so the stitches heal right. Then I need a brace on me so I can build strength back up for my abdomen." Rena told them.

"My ribs are almost fine now. I'll probably be fighting akumas again within the week. You guys need rest time." Ladybug told them.

"I'll fight them with you, My Lady." Adrien told her.

"And my cuts are almost healed back up. I should be fine in a week." Felix told her.

"True, I have my Chatons." Ladybug praised him.

"And me. the doctor said I'll heal in a week just fine. I am the healer after all." Queenie told her.

"Lucky." Rena commented.

"Not always. I tried to get a tattoo and it faded because of the healing ability." The yellow-clad heroine told them.

"I see the disadvantage." Rena told her. The awkward silence grew the tension a bit.

"So, Chatons. Should we ask home situations?" Ladybug asked him.

"I'm fine with it." He told her.

"So, what's your home lives like?" Ladybug asked them.

"Obviously my mom's an addict. My brothers moved out four years ago when they turned eighteen. My dad divorced my mom two years ago and tried to take me with him but it didn't work. My dad was my good parent." Paon told them, smiling bitterly.

"My dad cares more about his job than me and my mother left when I was little." Queenie told them.

"My Mom died when she had me. My dad raised me on his own. He's actually pretty great." Carapace announced.

"My mom and dad are really supportive of me with stuff." Rena told them.

"My Maman and Papa are great." Ladybug told them.

"You already know." Adrien told them.

"I need more beer for this amount of tension." Queenie announced and downed the other half of her beer and looked at the others while the food came and the waitress placed their plates down in front of them, replacing Queenie's beer with a fresh one. They all thanked her and she left for her other tables. "So are you all just gonna skip around the problem here? None of us trust each other except Ladybug and Chat. How will we fix this. We can't exactly try group therapy or team building exercises so what are we gonna do to solve this internally?" Queenie asked them.

"Well, we can do these kind of weekly meet-ups. And we'll talk to each other like we're normal people and not saviours. We don't just have to have this be a check-in thing, we can make this a weekly thing." Rena told them all.

"That's a good idea." Carapace told her.

"I think that could work." Ladybug announced.

"I like it." Paon told her with food in his mouth and Felix snickered at the blue-clad hero, nodding is head to his twin as his answer, putting a forkfull of food into his mouth.

"Seconded and thirded." Adrien began eating his food as well.

"It'll probably work." Queenie agreed.

"So we'll meet up once a week at a resteraunt then." Ladybug attested and they all hummed their agreements, busy eating. Ladybug smiled at them as she drank some more of her wine as the small chatter began and they talked about interests and fight strategies over their food. This might just be a good day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Their outfits will be displayed on my Tumblr at snowe-zolynn-rogers.  
> This is the menu they're ordering off of: https://www.cafepanis.com/page2


End file.
